


The Groupie

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch go undercover in the fashion world to investigate a garment-business racketeering ring.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Groupie


    THE GROUPIE
    
    Season 4, Episode 10
    
    Original Airdate:  November 28, 1978
    
    Written by: Robert Dellinger
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Staff Writer: Robert Dellinger
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Nicholas Colasanto
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch go undercover in the fashion world to investigate a garment-business racketeering ring. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Caren Kaye ... Melinda Rogers

John Ashton ... Roy Sears

David Knapp ... Bill Walters

Arthur Roberts ... Ed Ohlin

Darryl McCullough ... Harold

Marianne Bunch ... Barbara Wilson

Gerald Hiken ... Mr. Marks

Robert Loggia ... Jack Parker

Richard Milholland ... Thief

Feather Austen ... Girl

Will Walker ... Man in Bar aka Chicky
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Rogers' Apartment**
    
    HAROLD: What time is it?
    
    ROGERS: Six a.m.
    
    HAROLD: Oh, damn, I'm gonna be late.
    
    ROGERS: For Sunday morning church services? Come on, Fos, come on. Come to mommy.
    Good boy.
    
    HAROLD: Well, I'll be seeing you.
    
    ROGERS: I don't think so.
    
    HAROLD: Oh, come on, you said you were crazy about me.
    
    ROGERS: Harold, I'm sorry. But I guess, uh, rent-a-cops just aren't my thing.
    
    HAROLD: I got my application in to the police academy.
    
    ROGERS: I tell you what. Since we had such a good time, why don't you call me as soon as you graduate. What do you say? Come on. Have a good day. Bye.
    
    HAROLD: Bye-bye.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Back of Heist Van**
    
    THEIF #1: Be careful, man. Those ain't sailors' windbreakers, you know.
    
    THIEF #2: Ah, who says?
    
    THEIF #1: I say. That's Russian sable. Sixty, 70 G's a pop. 
    
    THEIF #2: Huh, and all this time I thought them commie broads had hair on their legs and wore babushkas.
    
    THIEF #1: Yeah, nice babushkas, huh?
    
    THEIF #3: Close them up!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct Interrogation Room**
    
    HUTCH: So, what do you wanna do with this joker?
    
    STARSKY: Well, he sure as hell doesn't look capable of pulling off a 2-11.
    
    HUTCH: Not too bright.
    
    STARSKY: Look... maybe he was a, uh... The unwitting third party in this whole thing.
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hm. Wanna play some Ping-Pong?
    
    STARSKY: Sure.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Well, Harold. We just had a little meeting over here.
    
    HAROLD: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Now, Harold, you don't mind if I call you Harold, do you, Harold?
    
    HAROLD: Oh, no, all my friends call me Harold.
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    HAROLD: It was my dad's name. He was a detective on the Union Pacific for 30 years.
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh.
    
    HAROLD: My uncle was a prison guard.
    
    HUTCH: That's fine, Harold. That's fine. Now, listen. I want you to listen to me very carefully. Okay?
    
    HAROLD: Mm-hm.
    
    HUTCH: You've had an application for employment in the department now, what, for two years?
    
    HAROLD: Yeah, two years. Yeah, I know about the hiring freeze. That's why I took this job with Switzer Protection. I thought it'd look really good on my record when things opened up.
    
    STARSKY: Harold, what, uh, Officer Hutchinson here is trying to tell you is that although we're sure you're very interested in becoming a member of the, uh, force...
    
    HAROLD: Oh, yes, sir.
    
    STARSKY: ...uh, unfortunately, it seems you've dropped to the bottom of the list.
    
    HAROLD: Wha--? What do you mean?
    
    HUTCH: Well, you need a little work on your recall, Harold. There's something missing on your report here.
    
    STARSKY: Doesn't jive with what you told us yesterday.
    
    HUTCH: Why were you late on your rounds?
    
    STARSKY: And how is it that you didn't even get off one shot?
    
    HUTCH: How much they pay you to blow it?
    
    STARSKY: Harold.
    
    HAROLD: What?
    
    STARSKY: Are you a member of the ring? 
    
    HUTCH: Harold, we want the truth. The truth.
    
    HAROLD: Oh, yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Harold, you work with us, we'll work with you.
    
    HAROLD: Well, I-I didn't think it was important enough to mention it, so I just-- I just left it out.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, you left what out?
    
    HAROLD: Well, sir. Well, um... Well, there's this girl that works at the fashion mart. And she's always coming on to me like gangbusters.
    
    HUTCH: Gangbusters?
    
    STARSKY: Gangbusters.
    
    HAROLD: Yeah. You know how it is on Saturday night.
    
    STARSKY: Mm.
    
    HAROLD: Yeah. Things were slow, and I just stopped up to say hello, and before you knew it, we got... involved.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    HAROLD: Well, um, I was late getting back.
    
    STARSKY: Harold.
    
    HAROLD: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: What's her name? Harold.
    
    HUTCH: Where does she work, Harold?
    
    HAROLD: Yeah? Well, um... Her-- her name's Melinda Rogers, and she works for Anne Locke Fashions.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Anne Lock Fashions' Offices**
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh. Thank you very much. You know, this is my first trip to the West Coast.
    
    WILSON: Melinda, what are you looking at?
    
    ROGERS: Catch the big buyer from the sticks.
    
    WILSON: He'll spend one day at the mart pinching behinds and the rest of the week with the local hookers.
    
    ROGERS: Ha! Uh-oh. Get ready to meet the president of Bernie's Emporium. "Schlock, our specialty."
    
    HUTCH: Oh, excuse me, uh, excuse me, ladies. Uh, do you mind? Is this seat taken yet?
    
    WILSON: Oh, it's a public place.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you-- Thank you very much.
    
    ROGERS: I think the show's gonna be really good.
    
    WILSON: I think it's gonna be excellent.
    
    ROGERS: Yeah, it was really tough getting those models, though, you know. They were very expensive.
    
    WILSON: You're kidding.
    
    HUTCH: Excuse me, you wouldn't mind if I took my jacket off?
    
    ROGERS: Uh. No.
    
    HUTCH: You know something? Excuse me. I couldn't help overhearing. Are--? You must be fashion models or something? Appeared in a lot of magazines?
    
    WILSON: No, uh... 
    
    ROGERS: Nobody wanted to go on a boat, that was--
    
    HUTCH: Listen, listen. You know, this is my first trip to the West Coast. I usually, um... I do a lot of, uh, buying in, uh, Dallas and New York.
    
    ROGERS: Mm, New York.
    
    HUTCH: But I figured this time that, um, all work and no play gives Jack Ives a dull day. So I'm gonna have some fun, huh? I have some, um, travel brochures here, and wondered if, um, maybe you'd--
    
    ROGERS: Your tie's in your salad.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah. Have you been to the Lotus Inn?
    
    STARSKY: Jack Ives! Bloomington, Indiana!
    
    HUTCH: Uh, that must be me. Um... Uh, Mr. Renaldi? Nice to see you.
    
    STARSKY: Renaldo.
    
    HUTCH: Renaldi.
    
    STARSKY: That's correct. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, uh... 
    
    STARSKY: Do you mind?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I'm-- Of course. Why don't you have a--? Um, why don't you sit right down.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you. I am sorry I'm late, but I just had to shoot a cover for Vogue magazine. Margo keeps having to calm down her Yorkies. Ah, yes. So. When do you want me to start on the swimming suits for your summer promotion?
    
    HUTCH: Um, um, um, well, it--
    
    STARSKY: You know, you must have a very large store to be able to afford such a large expense account.
    
    HUTCH: Well... As a matter of fact, um, we do have, uh, 17 stores scattered throughout Indiana. Of course, the headquarters being in Bloomington.
    
    STARSKY: Have you chosen the swimsuits for your fashion show?
    
    HUTCH: You see, that-- That is the problem, Mr. Renaldi. Um... It seems that, uh, since I just arrived, I have not had a chance to check out some of the, uh-- The showrooms.
    
    STARSKY: What? Do you know what you are saying? I am very busy man. I have blocked out tomorrow for you.
    
    HUTCH: Well, gee whiz, Mr. Renaldo. I-- I'm terribly sorry. I-I certainly wouldn't want you to lose any money on my account.
    
    STARSKY: I am an artist, not an accountant. 
    
    HUTCH: Pleasure, ladies. Mr. Renaldi! Mr. Renaldi. Uh, Mr. Renaldi! Oh, Mr. Renaldi! Where'd he go? Uh, Mr. Renaldi!
    
    ROGERS: Hello! Excuse me. You forgot these.
     
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah. Oh, uh, thank you very-- Thank you very much. Uh, I don't think I'll be needing these anymore. Now, where did he go?
    
    ROGERS: Excuse me. Did I understand you to say that you're in town to buy swimwear for your 17 stores?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, yes. Actually, it's 35, actually.
    
    ROGERS: Thirty-five?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, yeah, shh. Yeah, 35 stores. But don't say anything, because if Mr. Renaldi knew that, he would charge me double. Where did he go?
    
    ROGERS: My, Mr. Ives, you are a clever man. Isn't he clever?
    
    WILSON: Very clever.
    
    ROGERS: It's no wonder that you're so successful.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, eh-- Oh, uh, you really think so?
    
    ROGERS: Absolutely. I'm Melinda Rogers, and I'm the showroom-- So continental. I'm the showroom manager for Anne Locke Fashions.
    
    HUTCH: Anne Locke Fashions.
    
    ROGERS: Anne Locke Fashions, right. And this is Barbara Wilson, one of our models.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, hi, how do you do? I-- Haven't I--? I've seen you somewhere.
    
    ROGERS: Uh, she was with me. Food. Lunch.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, right, right. Where did he go?
    
    WILSON: I love your outfit.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, you like this? Well, this is nothing. I have a red madras leisure suit that would knock your socks off.
    
    ROGERS: Whoa.
    
    WILSON: And I bet you wear it with white loafers too.
    
    HUTCH: How did you know that?
    
    ROGERS: Oh, just a lucky guess.
    
    WILSON: Mm, taste tells.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I guess so.
    
    ROGERS: Nice tie, nice tie.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Anne Locke Fashions' Showroom**
    
    ROGERS: I am telling you that this guy is right off the bus. I grabbed him before he could get to Rose Marie Reid, Jantzen, Catalina or Elizabeth Stewart.
    
    PARKER: That's good, Melinda. You made a good score on this. You'll have your own sales territory in no time.
    
    ROGERS: Is that a promise, Jack?
    
    PARKER: Hey, baby. You stick with me, I'll make you the hottest name in the rag trade.
    
    ROGERS: I'm gonna hold you to that. Come on, I want you to meet this guy. May I present Jack Parker. He's our president.
    
    HUTCH: How do you do? It's nice to meet you. Oh, yeah.
    
    ROGERS: Uh, that's Jack Parker.
    
    HUTCH: It's nice to meet you. Very nice to meet--
    
    PARKER: Nice to meet you.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah.
    
    PARKER: Sit down, please.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much. Oh, yes. Uh-huh. Mm, very ni-- Very nice place you have here.
    
    PARKER: I'm glad you like it. It's our first season.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, is that a fact? Well, that's probably why I, uh, never associated Anne Locke with, um, swimwear.
    
    PARKER: Well, they always had a firmly established...
    
    HUTCH: Excuse me. Excuse me.
    
    PARKER: ...matron line. We feel the future of fashion is in youth. After all, half the population is under 25.
    
    HUTCH: The other half doesn't look too well in swimwear.
    
    PARKER: You're right, and the other half wants to look under 25.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's three halves. Yes. Well, I'm sure you'd like to know something of Ives. Since, of course, Jack Ives has not done too much business on the West Coast. So I have here... Yes, um.... Right here, yes. And, um, here I have a letter of credit... for, um, $100,000.
    
    PARKER: A hundred thousand dollars?
    
    HUTCH: Yes, my motto being: Money talks, or take a walk.
    
    ROGERS: That's very cute.
    
    PARKER: Well, we're sure your company is ethical, solvent...
    
    HUTCH: Just take a-- Yes.
    
    PARKER: ...deals in good faith.
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hm.
    
    PARKER: There's no need for a letter of this kind.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, well. Thank you very much.
    
    PARKER: I'm sure we're going to do a lot of business together.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I certainly hope so, yes.
    
    PARKER: As a matter of fact...
    
    HUTCH: Yes.
    
    PARKER: Why don't you come to our Anchors Aweigh party?
    
    HUTCH: Anchors Aweigh.
    
    PARKER: Right.
    
    HUTCH: (sings) My boys, anchors aweigh. 
    
    PARKER: We're going to, uh, unveil the whole swim line.
    
    HUTCH: Oh...
    
    PARKER: We're holding it on a cruise ship. In the meantime, I'm sure that, uh, Melinda would love to show you the local sights.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, Miss Rogers? Oh, that would be wonderful. As a matter of fact, I would love to see one of those freaked out West Coast nightclubs. Where everybody gets down and boogies.
    
    ROGERS: Well, if you don't mind slumming, I think I heard of a place downtown I can take you to.
    
    HUTCH: That's wonderful.
    
    PARKER: That's great. So if you'll excuse me.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, of--
    
    PARKER: No, no. You stay right here.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, well.
    
    PARKER: And I want to assure you that these swimsuits you're seeing now represent some of the greatest designs in the entire industry.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I'm sure they do.
    
    PARKER: And you just take your pick.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I will.
    
    PARKER: Ciao.
    
    HUTCH: Right. Oh, he's a wonderful man.
    
    ROGERS: A very hard-working soul.
    
    HUTCH: Hard-working man.
    
    Excuse me, Miss Rogers. 
    
    ROGERS: Yes.
    
    HUTCH: Melinda. Sorry. I wonder if I could impose upon you to perhaps have the models come back one more time.
    
    ROGERS: No problem.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you.
    
    ROGERS: Ladies!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Building's Retail Store**
    
    PARKER: The newspaper. It's 25 big ones. A bonus for you and the boys. That's a nice score you made last night.
    
    SEARS: Yeah? Well, it was our last one. Your information on that patrolman almost blew it for us.
    
    PARKER: Well, what can I say? According to the dispatch schedule and our own surveillance, he was supposed to have been there just before you arrived and an hour after you left. We'll check it out.
    
    SEARS: Man, it just ain't professional to make slip-ups like that.
    
    PARKER: Right. Next job's gonna be real professional. We're gonna get us a truckload of blue chinchilla.
    
    SEARS: Yeah? That good?
    
    PARKER: That's like the key to Fort Knox, baby.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    MARKS: I am tired of coming into this office, captain, and talking--
    
    DOBEY: Detectives Hutchinson and Starsky.
    
    HUTCH: How do you do?
    
    DOBEY: The officers on the case. Mr. Marks represents the...
    
    STARSKY: How do you do?
    
    DOBEY: ...commission that's with the, uh, manufacturers in our garment industry.
    
    MARKS: No use to waste your time, gentlemen. I'll just get right to the main points. This area has become a major factor in the fashion industry. In fact, we are the second largest manufacturer and producer of fashion apparel in the United States.
    
    HUTCH: Gee, I didn't know that.
    
    STARSKY: Interesting.
    
    DOBEY: Can it.
    
    MARKS: More than 100,000 people here are employed by members of our trade association, which last year racked up sales of more than $2.6 billion. That's billions, not millions, gentlemen.
    
    HUTCH: Billions.
    
    STARSKY: Billions.
    
    MARKS: Do you have any idea how much federal, state and local taxes is paid by our people on $2.6 billion?
    
    STARSKY: Two-point-six billion.
    
    MARKS: Do you have any idea how many police officer salaries we pay each year?
    
    HUTCH: I make 22 thou. How about--?
    
    DOBEY: I said to can it.
    
    ARKS: The point is, we are not getting the protection for which we are paying. We even had to rent our own security, which, as you can see, is of no help. yesterday's fur heist was the third this month. We want it stopped. I make myself clear?
    
    HUTCH: Eminently.
    
    MARKS: Good. Good day, Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Good day, Mr. Marks.
    
    HUTCH: What was that?
    
    STARSKY: Eminently.
    
    DOBEY: I think Mr. Marks put it in pretty good perspective. Or do I have to draw you two a picture?
    
    HUTCH: Why don't you do that?
    
    DOBEY: I wanna tell you that the commissioner's been after me with a red-hot poker. Fun-and-game times is over. What do you have I can take to him?
    
    HUTCH: Okay, we double-checked our snitch. Looks like Jack Parker's in this thing up to his ears.
    
    DOBEY: The bureau doesn't think so.
    
    STARSKY: Well, who you gonna believe? An accountant with a gun, or a booster with a suspended sentence caught in a dead-bang bust?
    
    DOBEY: All right, you read his 302. It says he's clean as a hound's tooth.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, if you like good stories.
    
    STARSKY: Especially if you like light fiction.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Anne Lock Fashions' Showroom**
    
    ROGERS: The sensual look is really back this season, as you can see.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes.
    
    ROGERS: These bikinis are hot items. They sell themselves. Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Uh-huh.
    
    ROGERS: Mary, why don't you go a little closer so Mr. Ives can get a real good look at the suit. What do you think?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's a lovely seat-- Eh, suit, um... Um...
    
    ROGERS: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: I think it's a little racy for southern Indiana. I'm terribly sorry.
    
    ROGERS: No problem.
    
    HUTCH: I'm sorry.
    
    ROGERS: No problem. Thank you very much. We've got things for every taste, believe me.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, good.
    
    ROGERS: Like right here, for example. Now, this is a suit that'll really show off a tan.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, wow.
    
    ROGERS: Turn around, honey. Really nice, huh? It comes in nylon and Lycra, and it is hand-washable.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, by hand.
    
    ROGERS: Both of them.
    
    HUTCH: Aha.
    
    ROGERS: What do you think of our shimmery black?
    
    HUTCH: Well, shimmery has always been one of my very favorite colors.
    
    ROGERS: Thank you. Yes. Okay. Karen, you wanna come down please?
    
    HUTCH: Very lovely. Very lovely.
    
    ROGERS: Now, this bikini with the stretchy bandeau top--
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, but I would say that your bandeaus are one of your more outstanding features.
    
    ROGERS: Right. Thank you very much. Thank you, Karen. Well, as you know, Mr. Ives-- Oh, you remember Barbara, don't you?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I've seen you somewhere before.
    
    WILSON: Lunch.
    
    ROGERS: Lunch.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, lunch. Lunch, yes, of course.
    
    ROGERS: Right, yes. The one-piece maillot is making a comeback.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah. "Hold the maillot." A very strong comeback, I might add.
    
    ROGERS: Yes. You wanna turn around? What do you think? Nice.
    
    HUTCH: Very, very nice.
    
    ROGERS: Okay, thank you, ladies. Thank you very much.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, thank you very much, ladies.
    
    ROGERS: Do you have any overall impressions, Mr. Ives?
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's, um... I-it's, uh-- It's very confusing, um...
    
    ROGERS: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: What with the, uh, bikinis coming and the one-pieces going, and the, uh, Lycra and the nylon and the shimmeries and the Band-Aids. I wonder if I could impose upon you, uh, maybe to bring all of your lovely ladies out here one more time so I could take a more comprehensive look.
    
    ROGERS: One more time?
    
    HUTCH: We must consider our markets.
    
    ROGERS: Right. Ladies! Guess what?
    
    
    Exterior - Day - Office Building 
    
    STARSKY: This is love. Look at the blue sky. Look at the sun on the buildings. What you doing, huh? Give me love, give me love. That's it. That's it. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Give it to me, give it to me. Oh, oh, yes, make it happen. That's right, that's right. Oh, yes. Do it, do it. That's right, that's right. Everything lilacs and roses, coming out your nose. The lights. Can you see everything? Make it all happen. Let's get out of here. Excuse me. I gotta split. 
    
    MODEL: What you mean? When am I gonna get those prints you promised?
    
    STARSKY: I'll mail them to you.
    
    MODEL: But you ain't got my address.
    
    STARSKY: I'll call you.
    
    MODEL But you ain't got my number.
    
    STARSKY: Uh, 36-24-34.
    
    MODEL: Yeah. That is my number.
    
    STARSKY: How did it go?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I don't know. Beats sitting home alone.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, really. Say, uh, you didn't happen to see any good-looking foxes up there?
    
    HUTCH: No, no. Not a one. Not a one. How 'bout you?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, nothing, nothing. All pushing 17 or on the way to retirement homes.
    
    HUTCH: Boring. 
    
    STARSKY: Boring.
    
    HUTCH: Boring. How come I didn't know about this place before?
    
    STARSKY: Well, I guess they didn't wanna overload your, uh...
    
    HUTCH: Isn't that the truth?
    
    STARSKY: Really. So you got anything for Parker?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah. Got him right here. Look, I'm gonna grab a cab back to the hotel. I got a dinner date at 6:00. Miss Melinda Rogers is picking me up.
    
    STARSKY: No kidding. In my daddy's day, the man used to pick up the woman.
    
    HUTCH: Well, times change, and who am I to stand in the way of progress?
    
    STARSKY: Look at the way you're dressed. I have to agree.
    
    HUTCH: Cute.
    
    WALTERS: Hey, Starsky! Don't tell me, Starsky. You're going undercover as a bush-league paparazzi, right?
    
    STARSKY: Well, if it isn't my favorite fed, Bill Walters. You know, we're gonna have to stop meeting like this, Bill.
    
    WALTERS: You know, I've been saying that for years. I'd like you guys to meet my new partner here, Ed Ohlin.
    
    HUTCH: Now, just hold on a second. Well, he's not as good-looking as you are, Bill, but he sure is as bad a dresser.
    
    OHLIN: I'd like to meet your tailor.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, you like that, huh?
    
    WALTERS: So we understand you guys are showing a great interest in Jack Parker. You, uh, know something we don't know?
    
    STARSKY: How 'bout the whole human experience? 
    
    HUTCH: How'd you know about our interest in Parker?
    
    OHLIN: We got a copy of your 302 request. If you got something, I think you ought to share.
    
    HUTCH: What's the matter? You afraid we might accidentally blow one of your press conferences?
    
    OHLIN: No, but it would be in everybody's interest if you just let him do his thing.
    
    STARSKY: Not if his thing is what we think his thing is.
    
    WALTERS: Look, fellas, we could have some very serious problems if you continue to press Parker. Now, do you understand what I mean?
    
    STARSKY: Not without a translator, Bill. Look. Why don't you cut out the federal double talk? Tell us what's up.
    
    WALTERS: Sorry, Starsky. Can't do that. It's classified information.
    
    OHLIN: Let's just say that sometimes the big picture is more important than the bit parts.
    
    HUTCH: Beg your pardon?
     
    OHLIN: I said...sometimes the big picture is more important than the bit parts.
    
    HUTCH: You guys get your dialogue from the same training manual, huh?
    
    WALTERS: Look, guys, all we're saying to you is, uh, lay off Parker, okay?
    
    STARSKY: Can't do that, Bill. But we'll try to be gentle.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUTCH: Well, I asked for freaked out, but this place is The Pits.
    
    ROGERS: You know, I've never been here myself, but I hear this is a good place to see how all the natives hang out.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    ROGERS: Underworld and undercover.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, undercover?
    
    HUGGY: Well, you've dipped and you sipped. We take cash, no lip. And if you dig what is hip, you'll cough up a big tip.
    
    HUTCH: That's the most native "native" I've seen. Excuse me, are you with the, um, African Foreign Legion?
    
    HUGGY: No, but I usually wear a bone through my nose, but it's out getting polished.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's cute. I'm from Bloomington, Indiana.
    
    ROGERS: You see what I mean about slumming? I'll take that, if you don't mind.
    
    HUGGY: Oh, thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. You're not with women's lib, are you?
    
    ROGERS: Oh, no, woman's lib has nothing to do-- Oh! Sorry.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that-- That's all right. It's a rubber suit.
    
    ROGERS: Women's lib has nothing to do with it. Actually, I'm more an old-fashioned-type girl, but I invited you, remember that.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, but-- But you know, back in Indiana, the waiter would leave the tip on the table and disappear.
    
    ROGERS: Not here.
    
    HUTCH: So, um... What is an old-fashioned girl like you doing still on the loose?
    
    ROGERS: Guess I just haven't found the right guy.
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hm.
    
    CHICKY: Hutch. Hutch, it's you, and I cannot believe it.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I'm sorry. Uh, my name is Jack Ives from Bloomington, Indiana. You must be mistaken.
    
    CHICKY: You've gotta be kidding me! Though your wardrobe does wonders for you, but you gotta lose the accent. It's a little flaky. Good luck, kid, you're gonna need it.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, you're mistaken.
    
    ROGERS: Have you ever been here before?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, no, no. Um, but if it's true what they say, that there is somewhere in the world a double for you, this must be the place that he hangs out for me.
    
    ROGERS: I guess so.
    
    HUTCH: Well, um... So, what do you say we, uh, set out for the disco and get down and, uh, boogie?
    
    ROGERS: That sounds terrific. But first I promised my roommate I'd check up on him.
    
    HUTCH: "Him"? As in "he"?
    
    ROGERS: Yeah. But I don't think he's gonna be any competition for you.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no?
    
    ROGERS: Shall we go?
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Rogers' Apartment**
    
    ROGERS: Here we are. Come in.
    
    HUTCH: Ah, yes. It's very, very nice.
    
    ROGERS: Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Mm, farm out. Farm-- Ew.
    
    ROGERS: What's the matter?
    
    HUTCH: Me and the-- Me and dogs don't get along too well.
    
    ROGERS: Oh, come on. See, he's saying hello to you. That's Fosdick, my roommate. Besides, he's not gonna hurt you.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah?
    
    ROGERS: He only sings for blonds.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's very nice.
    
    ROGERS: Good boy. Yes. Okay, Fosdick, shh, relax, relax. Maybe you'd like a drink to calm you down.
    
    HUTCH: You have any milk? Milk.
    
    ROGERS: Milk? Uh, sure, there's a fridge right under the wet bar. Why don't you help yourself?
    
    HUTCH: Okay.
    
    ROGERS: Here, let me take this. You go ahead. I'll be right back.
    
    HUTCH: Easy, big fella.
    
    ROGERS: Fosdick. Don't you hurt him. Okay? Lie down. Bully.
    
    HUTCH: Um... Uh, would you like something?
    
    ROGERS: Oh, yes, please. Scotch and soda.
    
    HUTCH: What a drunk. Hey, Fos.
    
    ROGERS: Oh, well, looks like you've made peace with Fosdick, huh?
    
    HUTCH: F-Fosdick. Uh, well, I-- Yes, I'm getting him loaded.
    
    ROGERS: Thank you very much, but I'd like some of that.May I please? Fosdick, don't be such a pig. Come on. Come on. Now, come over here. Get off Mr. Ives. Come on.
    
    HUTCH: Dog hairs and everything.
    
    ROGERS: Right over here. Good boy. Now, you sit down. Sit. Sit.
    
    HUTCH: Nice-- Nice dog.
    
    ROGERS: We share everything.
    
    HUTCH: That's nice.
    
    ROGERS: Well, Mr. Ives, we have a choice to make here. We can either go to a very stuffy, crowded discotheque, or we can stay here and get comfortable. What do you think?
    
    HUTCH: Well, personally--
    
    ROGERS: Great. You Midwesterners have all the right answers. I bet you're a Purdue man, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Um... Uh... P-Purdue. Oh, yes. Class of '65. Yes. How would you know that?
    
    ROGERS: Just a lucky guess. And besides, it is the only college in Bloomington.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, in Bloomington, yes, of course.
    
    ROGERS: So now, about getting comfortable... Mr. Ives, or whatever your name is.
    
    HUTCH: What do you mean, "whatever my name is"?
    
    ROGERS: Oh, please. Now, don't play games with me. I just love policemen.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that-- That's very nice. Policemen. I'm a buyer.
    
    ROGERS: I can read a cop at 800 yards.
    
    HUTCH: Eight hundred.
    
    ROGERS: And you have "cop" written all over you.
    
    HUTCH: Hoo-hoo-hoo. Um, uh... Well...  Wait, wait. Wait, just a minute here. I-- I am, uh-- I am not a policeman. I-- They have to be brave and manly and strong. 
    
    ROGERS: If you're not a policeman, then you're a narc.
    
    HUTCH: A narc?
    
    ROGERS: And you're trying to get a line on my boss's coke connection, right?
    
    HUTCH: Look, that's interesting--
    
    ROGERS: Or else you're with the IRS. And you're trying to stick him with a tax rap. Either one is okay with me.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, no, wait, wait. I am, eh, Jack Ives from Bloomington, Indiana.
    
    ROGERS: Baloney.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that's easy for you to say.
    
    ROGERS: For your information, Purdue is located in Lafayette.
    
    HUTCH: In Lafayette, huh? Not Bloomington.
    
    ROGERS: Not Bloomington. Now, am I gonna have to spread the word all over the mart that you're a cop? Answer quick.
    
    HUTCH: Why, that's, uh-- That's extortion.
    
    ROGERS: You got that right.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, but then again, I really don't have much choice, do I?
    
    ROGERS: Not a prayer.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: Well, I got some good news, and I got some bad news.
    
    STARSKY: Well, let's hear the good news first.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. Melinda Rogers has not so much as a parking ticket against her. But she's a cop groupie who goes for anything from a badge to a bullet.
    
    STARSKY: Even a rent-a-cop?
    
    HUTCH: Even a junior G-man if he looks old enough.
    
    STARSKY: Well, what's the bad news?
    
    HUTCH: You don't wanna hear it. She saw right through my act. Straight through it.
    
    STARSKY: Really?
    
    HUTCH: She volunteered to join the posse.
    
    STARSKY: How'd you manage to convince her to do that?
    
    HUTCH: Well, basic, simple, fundamental police work. Yeah, I told her that anything that she might say could and...
    
    HUTCH: ...would be held against her.
    
    STARSKY: ...would be held against her.
    
    HUTCH: You got any good news?
    
    STARSKY: Jack Parker's prints on the letter.
    
    HUTCH: Got a good lift?
    
    STARSKY: Yep. And the boys at the lab told me those prints also belong to one "Smooth Tony" Zucker.
    
    HUTCH: Alias Jack Parker.
    
    STARSKY: Right. Furthermore, Jack Parker--
    
    HUTCH: Alias "Smooth-talking" Tony Zucker.
    
    STARSKY: --also happens to have the initials O.C. after his name.
    
    HUTCH: As in--
     
    STARSKY: "Organized Crime."
    
    HUTCH: Right. It's no wonder that the bureau's laid claim to that boy. Wonder how they'll feel when we pull this case from under their noses.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Office Building Lobby**
    
    SEARS: Hey, you lose somebody?
    
    ROGERS: Are you talking to me?
    
    SEARS: Can the innocent act, baby. You've been tailing me, and I wanna know why.
    
    ROGERS: Looks like I got my hand caught in the cookie jar, huh? You're right. I have been following you.
    
    SEARS: Yeah? Well, what's the rest of it?
    
    ROGERS: Oh, this is so embarrassing. I feel so stupid telling you--
    
    SEARS: Look, stop stalling.
    
    ROGERS: Well, I work for Jack Parker, right? And I saw you talking to him. And you look just like an old boyfriend of mine. But I couldn't get a close enough look 'cause I'm so outrageously nearsighted, you know. So I figured that if I bumped into you accidentally, then I would be able to see-- But, uh, you're not an old boyfriend of mine, are you?
    
    SEARS: No. Brand-new, honey. Ain't nothing old about me. I'm Roy Sears, and you're pleased to meet me.
    
    ROGERS: Well, you are a modest man, aren't you? 
    
    SEARS: You know what they say: If you got it, flaunt it. 
    
    ROGERS: You a friend of Jack's?
    
    SEARS: Yeah. I guess you could say we're business associates.
    
    ROGERS: So then, why don't you stop by sometime when you're around. I'm his showroom manager.
    
    SEARS: I, uh-- I don't like mixing with all these people that smell like they been sleeping on lilacs.
    
    ROGERS: Come on now, Mr. Sears. I bet you I could teach you to enjoy the flowers along the way.
    
    SEARS: Yeah, I bet you could. So when do we start?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: If you need any help with that--
    
    HUTCH: Hey, she just washed there. Well, I'll be careful.
    
    STARSKY: Oops.
    
    HUGGY: Well, well, well, well. How's my main men? My slack, my pipeline to the city treasury?
    
    STARSKY: Enough.
    
    HUGGY: At least you could say you're glad to see me.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I'm glad to see you out of that loud costume you had on last night.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, well, that double-knit legionnaire's costume of yours gave me the hives. This dude sure knows how to pick a corny cover.
    
    HUTCH: Speaking of cover.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, you heard of this dude by the name of "Smooth Tony" Zucker?
    
    HUGGY: Mm, that depends.
    
    HUTCH: How much?
    
    HUGGY: On how much you willing to pay.
    
    STARSKY: Here's a dime for the telephone. Consider it a down payment.
    
    HUGGY: Sure makes a man feel good to know that he's dealing with real big spenders.
    
    STARSKY: Two bucks on a game of Eight Ball?
    
    HUTCH: You got it.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cruise Ship**
     
    WILSON: You all look fabulous. Now, this is the first show of the new line. Keep your chins up, give 'em those million-dollar smiles, and let's knock 'em dead.
    
    ROGERS: Hello, Jack. 
    
    PARKER: Hey, where have you been? Looking for you. Did you get hold of that dizzy columnist?
    
    ROGERS: Yeah, she's confirmed. And so is the new vice president of marketing for Coastal Designs.
    
    PARKER: Fantastic. What about Bazaar?
    
    ROGERS: Every major magazine and trade-press publication is gonna be here. Didn't you read the memo I sent you?
    
    PARKER: No, I forgot about that.
    
    ROGERS: Jack, it would help you remember their names when you see them, you know. Where is it?
    
    PARKER: It's in the stateroom. We're using it as an office.
    
    ROGERS: Okay, I'll go get it.
    
    PARKER: Great.
    
    ROGERS: Everything looks fantastic.
    
    PARKER: Thank you, baby.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Stateroom**
    
    ROGERS: (on phone) Hello, police headquarters? Officer Hutchinson, please.
    
    POLICE OFFICER: He's not in right now. May I take a message?
    
    ROGERS: Uh, can I speak to his superior officer then?
    
    POLICE OFFICER: That would be Captain Dobey.
    
    ROGERS: Fine. That's fine, thanks.
    
    DOBEY: Captain Dobey here.
    
    ROGERS: Yes. Captain Dobey?
    
    DOBEY: Yes, this is Captain Dobey. Who's speaking?
    
    ROBERS: Melinda Rogers. Listen, I don't have much time to talk, but I have an urgent message for Officer Hutchinson. You know, the undercover cop with the scar on his lower back.
    
    DOBEY: Listen, young lady--
    
    ROGERS: Don't interrupt me. There isn't much time. I have been following Sears and if Hutch doesn't move quickly, he's gonna be made, if you know what I mean. I can't talk anymore. I'll tell you what, I'll check in later, okay?
    
    DOBEY: Where are you--?
    
    ROGERS: Thank you. (end) 
    
    SEARS: Too bad, sweetheart. Looks like the end of what could've been a beautiful relationship.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: Now, what can you tell us about Zucker?
    
    HUGGY: He wins Snitch-of-the-Year award.
    
    HUTCH: That's no big surprise.
    
    STARSKY: What can you tell us that we haven't read in the National Enquirer?
    
    HUGGY: Well, according to my connect back East, "Smooth Tony" was in the Mobs. But he pulled a disappearing act when he traded his trip to the slam for his singing act. Dig this: he was big in the rag business. He'd extort his way into a clothing company, bleed it to death before forcing it into a Chapter 7 Bankruptcy.
    
    HUTCH: Huh. Sounds like a white-collar expert with a little muscle tossed in.
    
    HUGGY: He was into a little more than that. A little hijacking, a little fencing. A regular Renaissance man of the felonious arts and he's still in business.
    
    HUTCH: Not for long. Shall we?
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    HUGGY: And what about my 50 bucks?
    
    HUTCH: Later.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Stateroom**
    
    ROGERS: Now can we please stop this silly game and tell me what this is all about?
    
    SEARS: Knock it off, Miss Innocent.
    
    ROGERS: Oh...
    
    SEARS: Should've realized your story was a phony. You never thought I was any old boyfriend. You're an undercover cop.
    
    ROGERS: That's right, Sears. And you're both under arrest. What are you laughing at? I happen to be a police officer and I demand you to release me.
    
    PARKER: Oh, yeah. That's a cute badge, baby. If you're an undercover cop, I'm J. Edgar Hoover.
    
    SEARS: Well... if she ain't a cop... who is she?
    
    PARKER: Hey. That's for you to find out.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: This is not amateur night in Dixie. I've never had a phone call like that in my entire career. Young girl phones up--
    
    HUTCH: Not a young girl. She's 30 years old.
    
    DOBEY: You shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say. Now this young girl calls me on the phone, acting like she's OD'd on some James Bond movie, says something about a scar on your lower back. Tells me she's, uh, following Sears. In secret-agent double talk, tells me she's blown your cover. Now, what is this--?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know, Captain! It's bizarre!
    
    DOBEY: To say the least. Sears guy she's following is a dirty piece of garbage.
    
    STARSKY: Captain, what about Parker? Any way we can get a court order for a wiretap or a search warrant?
    
    DOBEY: I wanna think about that a moment.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, Parker's not the first guy the feds have tried to relocate back to the old ways.
    
    STARSKY: And he's not gonna be the last.
    
    HUTCH: Now, look, we can build a case against this guy. Parker is the key to all the hijackings and robberies.
    
    DOBEY: Okay. All right. But first you get that young lady out of this mess.
    
    HUTCH: How do you suggest I do that?
    
    DOBEY: Why don't you show her your scar!
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Onboard Cruise Ship**
    
    STARSKY: Already I feel seasick.
    
    HUTCH: Just don't get between me and the wind, huh?
    
    STARSKY: All right.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Stateroom**
    
    SEARS: Now, are you gonna talk?
    
    ROGERS: Not in a million years. Okay. All right, don't get excited. I'll talk.
    
    Smart girl. Now, when you called police headquarters, you asked for a guy named Hutchinson. Who is he?
    
    ROGERS: He's an undercover--
    
    SEARS: You lose your voice?
    
    ROGERS: He's an undercover officer for the police department.
    
    SEARS: What's his cover?
    
    ROGERS: He's posing as a buyer named Jack Ives from Bloomington, Indiana.
    
    PARKER: That's it. Let's get out of here.
    
    SEARS: What about the feds?
    
    PARKER: They'll drop me like hot lead as soon as the police blow the whistle on me.
    
    SEARS: Oh, man. It was such a sweet deal.
    
    PARKER:  Yeah. There'll be others. You stay with this birdbrain. I'll get somebody to get the show started. Then we'll get out of here.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cruise Ship**
    
    STARSKY: Ladies, do you mind? Thank you. See her yet?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know. She's probably dusting the deck for fingerprints.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, well, if it isn't the man of the hour.
    
    PARKER: Oh, thank you. Thank you very much.
    
    HUTCH: Looks like Smooth Tony's going into his 7th Avenue routine.
    
    STARSKY: Well, just as long as he doesn't sing.
    
    PARKER: For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jack Parker, and I'd like to welcome you to our Anchors Aweigh party. We have the pleasure tonight of introducing you to Anne Locke's fantastic new design of swimwear. You're going to enjoy yourselves immensely. Thank you. Music, please.
    
    HUTCH: See you later. Mr. Parker. Jack Ives. Bloomington, Indiana.
    
    PARKER: Oh, yeah, Mr. Ives. I'm glad you didn't overdress for our little party. Who's your designer?
    
    HUTCH: Jacques Penny. He's into the funky, tacky look this season. Have you seen Melinda?
    
    HUTCH: Almost forgot. She said she wanted to see you. It's very important.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah? Where is she?
    
    PARKER: In the stateroom. Come on. I'll show you.
    
    HUTCH: That's all right. I wouldn't want you to leave your customers. I can find it. Just tell me the stateroom number.
    
    PARKER: J-1-4-5.
    
    HUTCH: J-1-4-5.
    
    PARKER: Mm-hm.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you very much. Oh, by the way, you have a really nice line of swimwear.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Stateroom**
    
    PARKER: Officer Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that's a charming accessory you got there. Was it part of the street-punk look?
    
    PARKER: Yeah, it's a piece of office equipment. Lift his. Be our guest. Go on in.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you very much.
    
    PARKER: Mm-hm.
    
    ROGERS: Hutch!
    
    PARKER: Hutch. She's glad to see you, huh, cop?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, the feeling's not mutual.
    
    PARKER: Sit down.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, I'll sit down.
    
    ROGERS: I'm sorry, but Sears heard me calling Dobey.
    
    PARKER: All right now, buster. You stay cool and nobody's gonna get hurt.
    
    HUTCH: Whatever you say.
    
    PARKER: I'll check a few things out. Be right back.
    
    ROGERS: You know you're not gonna get away with this. There are gonna be cops crawling all over.
    
    SEARS: You've been reading too many comic books, sweetheart. We're gonna be long gone before they discover golden boy here got caught daydreaming. Who is it?
    
    STARSKY: Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble.
    
    SEARS: What?
    
    STARSKY: Gobble, gobble, gobble. You are the turkey. This is the door prize. Sit down!
    
    HUTCH: Keys are in the right shirt pocket. Congratulations, Sergeant York.
    
    ROGERS: Mr. Renaldo?
    
    STARSKY: Well, Coop couldn't have done any better.
    
    ROGERS: You guys wanna tell me what's going on here?
    
    HUTCH: Meet my partner, Dave Starsky.
    
    ROGERS: Hi. Ow.
    
    STARSKY: You all right?
    
    ROGERS: Yeah, fine.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, take this piece. You hold it on him. He lets out a chirp, wing him.
    
    SEARS: Like hell she will.
    
    ROGERS: Don't try me. I'm half Sicilian.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cruise Ship**
    
    STARSKY: Which side you want?
    
    HUTCH: I got the left.
    
    STARSKY: I got the right.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    WILSON: Don't shoot me! Get off of me!
    
    HUTCH: Like you were saying, Mr. Parker. You've got very nice swimwear.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    STARSKY: Here is to a job well done.
    
    HUTCH: Ah, you can say that again.
    
    STARSKY: Here is to a job well done. 
    
    HUTCH: You can say that again. Yeah. You wouldn't say that-- 
    
    STARSKY: Look what's here.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, just what I need, the cop groupie.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Well, bud, I think it's time that you got out from under.
    
    HUTCH: Think so?
    
    STARSKY: If she'll pardon the expression.
    
    ROGERS: Hello, everybody. Hutch, hello.
    
    HUTCH: Hi, Melinda.
    
    ROGERS: Oh, I miss you. So big, so strong.
    
    HUTCH: It's nice to see you. I don't mean to be-- I don't mean to be abrupt or anything, but, um, can I get to the point?
    
    STARSKY: Right on.
    
    ROGERS: Did I do something wrong?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no, not exactly. I guess it's just, uh... A question of values.
    
    HUGGY: "Values."
    
    STARSKY: Good word.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you. Thank you. You see, Melinda, you are... an extraordinarily bright girl and-- and very pretty. And you have everything going for you. Don't you think so, Starsky?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, indeed I do. Indeed I do.
    
    HUGGY: Mm, hear, hear.
    
    ROGERS: Thank you, everybody.
    
    HUTCH: So my point-- Oh, what the hell. Look, I think you're just getting a little too old for this groupie thing.
    
    STARSKY: Excuse me.
    
    HUTCH: I mean, you don't have to go after the boys in blue all the time.
    
    ROGERS: I don't?
    
    HUTCH: No, no. It's-- It's-- Melinda, it's the individual that counts, not the uniform.
    
    ROGERS: You know...
    
    Hutch: Uh hum. 
    
    ROGERS: ... that makes a lot of sense to me.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I-I thought you'd understand.
    
    ROGERS: Thanks. 
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. 
    
    ROGERS: As a matter of fact, I came here this very evening to meet an individual who's gonna take me for a very intimate dinner.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's terrific. 
    
    ROGERS: Uh hum. 
    
    HUTCH: Where is he? Where is he? Well, I'll tell you something right now. If I were him I wouldn't be late for someone as foxy as you are.
    
    ROGERS: Oh, he's not late.
    
    HUTCH: No? No.
    
    ROGERS: Yep.
    
    STARSKY: Shall we?
    
    ROGERS: Delighted.
    
    END


End file.
